Sinful
by Fei4
Summary: somethings are simply sinful


Sinful

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue

Sakura groaned as she moved to her side. She was disgusted, simply disgusted. She never in all her years thought she had it in her.

Stretching out lazy muscles the small blanket shifted lower on her exposed skin. The cool mourning air made her acutely aware of her lack of any suitable clothing.

She should have dressed last night, but then again last nights activities hadn't really required much clothing.

Despite her before mentioned disgust, there was an odd sense of contentment filling her. A smile crossed her face. _Yeah it was a pretty good night._

The body beside her suddenly shifted. The body's naked shoulder grazed her own bare skin. Green eyes took in the form of her teammate. Sasuke looked peaceful in his sleep, the harsh lines had softened _He enjoyed last night. _A girlish giggle escaped her lips.

Suddenly a sleepy murmur sounded from her other side, as her blonde teammate grazed his fingers along her naked stomach.

Rolling her jade eyes she sighed. _God these boys can really wear me out, where do they get the energy? I know Naruto is always hyper but Sasuke kept right up._

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Hinata snuggling deeper into Naruto's other side. Her face contentedly buried into his shoulder. The heiress was really coming out of her shyness now. _I wander if Neji is going to be angry at her when he wakes up? Though he really has no reason he was doing it just as much as she was last night._

Lifting her eyes across the room she spied Neji her armchair haphazardly covered with a blanket and Tenten. How the two of them managed to sleep in that thing she didn't want to know.

Pink eyebrows flinched a little as she took in the damage to her living room. The evidence of lasts night's activities littered the floor. She didn't even want to know about the substances sticky on her carpet.

Ino had somehow snagged her couch and as she twisted slightly to look over there Sakura spied a naked thigh hanging off the edge. _My god she lost her principles last night. I thought Shika was going to pass right out when she got started._

_Speaking of Shika..where…_

She received her answer as she saw the familiar spiky ponytail sticking out from the other side of the couch.

_Greedy little bastard kept asking for more. _ Apparently it wasn't troublesome when it was to satiate his own needs, though he wasn't the worst offender. Chouji by far was the greediest, and he just kept going. Naruto was the only one with enough energy to keep up, so he just kept giving it to him, long after everyone else had just about fallen asleep.

Even when Chouji's lips were sticky with his efforts he wasn't done.

Oh if the world knew of the sinful pleasure they took in last night.

Never had she really thought that they would do that together. The rookie nine often associated in isolated groups, but last night was so far from the norm. Sasuke's body heat radiated from her left. It was good to see him smile again, it was good to see him and Naruto get along, although they did have a couple contests last night. Sasuke should have known he couldn't have beat Naruto in endurance. Naruto just can't tire.

Lifting a hand she almost let it touch the side of his face, but stopped herself. _I'll wake him up, and what if he regrets last night, what if he regrets lying beside me all night?_

Pulling her hand back she realized she had a little white substance on her finger. Another remnant of the night before. Pulling it to her mouth she sucked it off.

They were going to pay. There would be consequences for the actions. _Oh my god what if…_

Her hands shot down to her abdomen... in her minds eye she tried picturing it getting bigger. _No I don't want that…We can never do this again…never. _

Never could they get together for a pool party and have it degenerate to this.

Never.

Never could they…

Never could they eat that much **FUCKING ICE-CREAM.**

It had started out friendly enough, just eating some ice-cream after a pool party, then it degenerated to a full blown eating contest. Every got involved!

Sure the first three bowls were good. But somewhere around the 10th people began to drop into sugar induced comas. No one bothered to change out of their bathing suits and suddenly her once clean living room became a camp ground!

Oh there would be consequences, but it was still a delightfully sinful night.

If you count devil's food cake fudge ice-cream as a sin.


End file.
